Juste une Tortue
by Ookami Kistune
Summary: Le Lycée est divisé en 4 branches. L'aile Nord est dirigée par Naruto Uzumaki ; l'aile Sud par Sasuke Uchiwa. Lorsqu'une tortue reconstitue les deux ennemis, une troisième personne s'en mêle. Mais le temps est compté. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Juste une Tortue

**Auteur** : De retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour... tadadaaam Ookami Kitsune !

**Crédits** : Y a que la tortue qui est à moi T^T

**Couples** : SasuNaru et d'autres à venir comme GaaraOCC

_Note_ : Je dédicace cette fiction à Justine ma fan number One xD qui était impatiente que cette fiction voit le jour !

Résumé :

Le Lycée est divisé en 4 branches. L'aile Nord est dirigée par Naruto Uzumaki ; l'aile Sud par Sasuke Uchiwa et les ailes Gauche et Droite sont libres. Lorsqu'une tortue reconstitue les deux ennemis, une troisième personne s'en mêle. Un combat sur le toit et toute une histoire est écrite !

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée des solitaires**

Je suis seul, ça ne changera pas. Je suis seul et ceux qui disent aimer la solitude ne connaisse pas les repas en solitaire, les moments de partages non partagés, les larmes que personne ne peut sécher alors que vous voudriez ne pas les ternir, elles qui vous permettent de tenir. C'est une histoire, tout une histoire. Apprenez que la solitude n'est pas un moyen d'évasion mais un moyen d'enfermement. Elle isole des autres et nous renferme sur nous même. Prison ou évasion ? Telle est la question.

- Naruto réveille toi tu vas finir par être en retard à l'école !

Ledit Naruto grogna de voir s'envoler le sommeil salvateur. Un lundi matin de rentrée, il avait tout sauf envie de se réveiller. Il se retourna et se réenroula dans sa couverture. Il fut tiré du lit par son tuteur Iruka qui faisait mine d'être énervé mais qui ne pouvait l'être contre son fils adoptif. Vêtu d'un tablier et armé d'une spatule il menaça vainement l'adolescent. Pourtant le petit fut pris de pitié et se leva à contre coeur.

- Bien tu as gagné, merci qui ?  
>- Merci Naruto !<p>

Le tuteur était aux anges. Son enfant rentrait en Seconde Littéraire au Lycée de sa grand mère Tsunade. Il ne pouvait que bien s'y trouver comparer à toute sa précédente scolarité ! Ou tu moins essayait-il de se convaincre...

_"Lorsque l'on atteint un certain âge on passe dans un autre monde ; la Dulte. On nait et on vit dans Len Fance jusqu'à sa majorité.  
>Lavé Rité, Acte V paragraphe 2."<em>

Hélas Iruka arrivait à ces 20 ans (âge de maturité au japon). Il allait bientôt franchir la barrière. Ce sera dans le courant de la semaine, il le savait. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Les habitant de la Dulte allait bientôt envoyer son père venir le chercher. Soudain il regarda son petit blond manger avec appétit ses crêpes. Un sourire prit place sur son visage basané, un sourire fier et tendre. Il l'aimait cet enfant au doux regard, aux gestes tendres qui passaient inaperçus avec son attitude de rebelle incompris. Un soupir résigné résonna dans la salle à présent vide de l'adolescent.

Quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte : Qui était-ce à cette heure ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il comprit qu'il était temps. Son sourire était triste, il n'aimait pas les adieux. Il envoya un texto rapide à Naruto :

_"Il est venu le temps, je suis désolé mon petit prends bien soin de toi.  
>Iruka."<em>

Il regarda l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, son portrait craché en plus vieux, plus grand et plus sage. Un sourire de connivence était là, sur son visage presque identique au plus jeune. Ils fermèrent les yeux et en deux secondes plus personne ne tenait sur le pavillon. La maison restait telle quelle mais il n'y avait plus personne pour s'en occuper non plus personne.

* * *

><p>Je pense à lui, mes yeux se ferment sur un nouvel espoir que forme la venue de demain.<br>Un dernier souvenir, un dernier soupir, un battement de cil et le monde change de couleur.  
>Pourtant cette couleur me rappelle celle de tes yeux… étrangement je m'endors avec un doux sourire amer… Au revoir Naruto.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>La rentrée fut une longue journée, on fit les fiches de présentations, celles qui nous barbaient dès le premier prof' ! Puis on devait écouter les consignes, les fiches et le règlement et bla bla bla... Mon dieu ça ne se finira donc jamais ! J'étais pressé de voir Iruka après tout c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'argent de lui acheter un cadeau mais le cadeau était prêt ! Il avait quel âge maintenant ? 18... 19... le chiffre tomba comme une enclume : 20 ans. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru la nuque. Il allait de nouveau perdre quelqu'un. Il lui restait 10 minutes avant la fin de la matinée. Après il rentrera, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Ces 10 minutes furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. A la sonnerie il décampa à toute vitesse. Il couru jusqu'à sa petite maison dans la petite rue du boulanger. Il ne vit aucune lumière à l'intérieur, quoi de plus normal en début de matinée mais l'absence de vie dans le pavillon l'inquiéta. Iruka devrait déjà être là à l'accueillir et lui demander comment c'était passé cette première journée mais il n'était pas là.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et couru dans la cuisine sans avoir enlevé préalablement ces chaussures ni son manteau. Personne n'était présent dans la maison. Il consulta ces mails et il vit un texto qu'il n'avait pas remarqué : il était de son tuteur. Il le lut fébrilement avant de tomber en pleurs sur le sol dur et froid. Il était seul à présent, comme avant.

La journée fut longue à ces yeux qui restaient inexpressifs appart lorsqu'il remarquait une photo de lui et de son papa adoptif et à ce moment là ils se teintèrent de tristesse. Un manque se fit dans son coeur et dans son âme. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>Bon alors cette fiction je devais la poster depuis longtemps donc désolé du retard J. ! Le prochain que je postera ne sera pas là avant le 16 car je pars en vacances !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Juste une Tortue

**Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune

**Crédits** : Personne ne m'appartient à mon plus grand regret.

**Couples** : SasuNaru et d'autres à venir (ex : GaaraOCC... )

_Note_: Déjà pardon du retard mais bon il faut savoir que je ne suis jamais dans les temps haha...

_Note bis_ : J'ai remarqué à la suite d'une lectrice que mon point de vue changeait radicalement alors maintenant je reviens à la troisième personne sauf exceptions qui seront marquées. Encore merci à elle de me l'avoir fait remarqué !

Ce chapitre parlant uniquement du contexte de l'histoire, il pourra donc se montrer barbant, mystérieux ou étrange. Bonne lecture et encore pardon de ce léger incident !

**Chapitre 2 : Lavé Rité**

* * *

><p><em>"Lorsque l'on atteint un certain âge on passe dans un autre monde ; la Dulte. On nait et on vit dans Len Fance jusqu'à sa majorité.<em>

_Lavé Rité, Acte V paragraphe 2."_(vu au chapitre précédent).

* * *

><p>Le cours d'Histoire avait commencé, aujourd'hui Naruto allait revoir les principes fondamentaux qui régissent son monde. Pourtant il fut déjà ailleurs au premier quart d'heure, ou du moins l'esprit n'était plus là où le corps demeurait. Il allait auprès de son père parti trop tôt à son goût. Juste au moment où il avait enfin trouvé une famille, celle ci s'envolait. Qu'allait-il devenir ?<p>

- Lavé Rité est le livre qui relate et explique la vie, les lois et de l'histoire de notre monde. Bien sûr, il a été écrit il y a de cela un bon bout de temps, malgré tout personne ne sut jamais par qui, ni la date exacte. Mais on a découvert que tout ce que cet ouvrage contenait, nous ne pouvions l'expliquer autrement : relatait l'histoire de notre ère.  
>Il explique que dès la naissance jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est à dire à ces 20 ans (<em>âge de maturité au japon<em>), nous vivons dans le monde premier Len Fance puis qu'à partir de nos 20 ans nous passons un portail pour un monde parallèle : La Dulte. Il n'y a que ce portail qui nous relie à cet autre dimension.  
>Nous avons tous été élevé par nos parents jusqu'à leurs 20 ans.<p>

A deux ans nous savons parler, marcher dans la moyenne. Puis vint nos cinq ans, à cet âge là nous savons déjà tous des rudiments de la vie. Rare sont les enfants qui ont leurs parents plus de 6 ans. A partir de là nous entrons à l'école, et faisons tout pour gagner des VVF (Valeur de Vivre Faniment*). C'est notre monnaie dans ce monde, dans le prochain ce seront des VVD (Valeur de Vivre Duniment**).

Nous avons aussi l'explication de l'enfantement qui se déroule à partir de 14-15 ans. Après la théorie du chaos... Mais l'essentiel a été dit. A présent le cours se fini, on se retrouve tous demain à la même heure. Vous pouvez sortir.

La sonnerie venait de retentir, ce qui réveilla Naruto de son rêve. Il prit lentement son sac puis se dirigea vers le cours suivant.

*Len Fance étant leur monde premier, ils sont tous des Fanciments.  
>** La Dulte étant le monde parallèle ce sont donc des Duniments.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors petite explication du monde que j'ai créer : tout d'abord là bas ils grandissent plus vite et naissent après 9 mois mais ils ont déjà la forme d'un enfant de 12 mois.<br>A 2 ans ils ont la taille et le cerveau d'un enfant de 4 ans. Il faut à peu près ajouter deux ans à leur âge initial pour avoir l'équivalent dans notre monde.  
>Je viens de réaliser que j'ai donc réaliser une fiction UA et je suis en mode bug mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien. Si vous avez une question quelconque ou une remarque n'hésitez pas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

Sasu : Et il vient quand le SasuNaru ?  
>Naru : Attends c'est pas un NaruSasu ?<br>Ookami : Euuuhm... Suite au prochain épisode ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Juste une Tortue

**Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune

**Crédits** : Personne ne m'appartient à mon plus grand regret. Ah là là...

**Couples** : SasuNaru NejiNaru (ex : GaaraOCC... )

_Note _: Déjà pardon du retard mais bon il faut savoir que je ne suis jamais dans les temps haha... Pardon !

_Note bis : _Ce chapitre est assez court pardonnez moi ... Hein J. ?

**Chapitre 3 : Un regard**

C'est alors que Naruto comprit. Il était seul. Peu importe combien de fois il le répétait : il était seul. Sans amis ni famille pour le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve.

_Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire_. (_Kyo, Je cours_)

Quelle ironie du sort... lui qui disait aimer la solitude ne savait ce que cela voulait dire. Mais les regrets ne viendront qu'après car à présent pour survivre, il devra se forger une armure. Un masque, quelque chose pour pallier à cette noirceur. Après tout que risquait-il ? Juste un peu plus d'isolement... Juste un peu plus...

Ce jour là il vit un jeune homme, seul... mais à quel point ? Il se le demandait. Il venait d'aménager avec son frère-tuteur dans la maison d'en face. Chaque jour un peu plus il observait par la fenêtre ces moindres fait et gestes... Il semblait heureux avec ce grand frère protecteur. Cependant le sourire qu'il laissait filtrer au sein de sa petite famille ne résonnait pas au Lycée.  
>Il semblait nous mépriser si violemment que cela me donnait la chair de poule. Quel était ce nouvel individu ? Pourquoi cachait-il son sourire ?<p>

_Même si tu es triste, sourie même si c'est un sourire triste car il n'y a rien de plus triste que quelqu'un qui ne sait plus sourire._

J'aimerais lui dire ces mots... oui j'aimerais tant mais il est si dur de l'approcher. Il semble hostile à toute présence humaine exceptée celle de son frère. Il semblait calme de nature, peut être même gentil quand il souriait mais il ne le montrait pas. Il a un masque. Comme moi. Triste génération...

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui je me réveillais péniblement, sans odeurs alléchantes ni de voix paternelle, non. Juste le froid et le silence de la nuit qui se levait peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'au jour fade. Un de plus.<p>

Ses yeux ternes n'avaient plus leurs éclats d'autrefois, habituellement chauds et plein de rires, ils étaient devenus que l'ombre de la tristesse qui l'habitait. Une froide tristesse.  
>Lui qui était considéré comme le joyau de l'aile Nord, le petit soleil du côté Nord du lycée. Il n'était plus que le mystère à l'état pur. Cela fit augmenter sa côte bien sûr, rien de tel qu'un jeune adolescent dont la solitude émanait de ces pupilles cependant... A quoi cela lui servirait-il ?<p>

Plus le temps passait et plus il semblait inaccessible, ces sourires s'étaient éteints, son quotidien morne, plus rien ne comptait. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là, dans ce monde sans couleurs. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre, cherchant une source pour tromper l'ennui ne serait ce qu'une seconde lorsque soudain il vit ce qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines des yeux, cette silhouette si raffinée que celle de Sasuke Uchiha. Son voisin dont le sourire était caché. Il l'observait à longueur de journée. Sa renommée l'avait rattrapé si vite qu'on entendait parler plus que de lui dans les couloirs.

Ce que Naruto ne savait pas c'est que ces camarades ne parlaient pas seulement de Sasuke Uchiha, le Corbeau de l'aile Sud de Konoha, mais du duo des leaders au sourire disparu. Ces deux jeunes faisaient le fantasme des lycéennes, et imposaient naturellement le respect aux lycéens.

Naruto avait l'habitude de le contempler, cet homme aux yeux ébènes, à la chevelure de nuit et à la peau albâtre. Il voulait aller le rejoindre, lui parler, essayer de le connaître mais il ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un qui lui serait cher.

_Chaque personne que l'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

Désolé de l'attente et de ce misérable chapitre mais je me rattraperais :) !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune  
><strong>Crédits<strong> : ce ne sont pas mes personnages hélas !  
><strong>Couples<strong> : NaruSasu SasuNaru ?  
><em>Note<em> : Je me suis rendue compte que dans le précédent chapitre je suis passé de la première personne à la troisième à la première à la troisième... PARDON !  
><em>Note bis<em> : mon retard est justifié mais bon plus de temps à perdre place à l'histoire !

**Chapitre 4 : la bataille d'eau**

Mes journées devenaient ennuyeuses, sans l'ombre d'une source d'inspiration. Je ne cessais de chercher du regard la silhouette élancée du ténébreux leader du Sud. J'arpentais les longs couloirs seul, les mains dans les poches, l'attitude nonchalante. Cependant je ne pouvais feindre l'éclat nouveau qui brillait au fond de mes pupilles. De la curiosité animait à présent mon regard espiègle. Un sourire, le premier depuis quelques semaines, naquit sur mon visage. J'avais trouvé un nouveau jeu. Mais je n'étais pas le seul joueur non, mon principal adversaire allait bientôt arriver.

- Finalement, murmurais-je, je vais peut être m'amuser dans ce lycée.

J'enfonça mes mains dans les poches avant de mon jean et je bougonna. Je me dirigeais vers le self car l'heure de manger approchait dangereusement et pour aucune raison possible je ne louperais cet horaire. J'étais dans mon rang pour me servir au réfectoire, aujourd'hui, il y avait des ramens au menu. Tout le monde sait combien j'aime ça ! C'est mon plat préféré et le rab' ne fera pas long feu...  
>C'est alors qu'il apparut, noble et droit, fièrement rangé. Au début je ne vis que ses lèvres bouger puis le brouhaha se dissipa pile au moment où il prononça <strong>LA<strong> phrase :

- Moi ? Non je n'aime pas les ramens.

Je vis rouge, tous les autres s'étaient tu, suivant silencieusement ma réaction. La couleur tomate me monta aux joues et je remonta mes manches, m'avançant jusqu'à ce profanateur. Il ne me vit pas arriver cependant il m'entendit hurler :

- Alors comme ça monsieur Uchiha se permet de critiquer le délicieux plat qu'est les ramens ? HEEEEIN ?

Il sursauta mais de façon si furtive que seul moi le perçu. Il se retourna lentement, bien décidé à me faire payer cette réaction inattendue. Il m'observa, hautain, et me répondit avec un sourire dangereux.

- Oui. Je n'aime pas les ramens.

L'assemblée déjà peu bavarde était statufiée, le nouveau, bien qu'il soit populaire, se permettait de critiquer mon plat préféré ? La confrontation semblait inévitable et ils ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde, curiosité morbide oblige. La tension entre nous était palpable, qu'allait-il donc bien se produire au sein de cet établissement ?  
>Le rouge me monta une seconde fois aux joues, ma colère était presque matérielle tant elle était présente. Mon corps tremblait au rythme de mes pulsions nerveuses. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ! Je pris le pichet d'eau le plus proche de moi et aspergea l'insolent qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, vu sa tête. C'était presque risible tellement son expression était dubitative. Je pouffa mais gardais contenance, sinon on ne me prendrait plus au sérieux. Je le vis passer de l'étonnement à la compréhension puis à la colère. Ouhla je sens la vengeance pas loin qui me guette... Je me retournais pour voir si les surveillants nous avaient vu quand une douche froide me laboura le dos. Je revins face à mon adversaire qui souriait avec triomphe, un second brot d'eau vide pendant dans sa main.<br>Oh mon petit ne joue pas à ça ou tu vas le regretter..  
>Et nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce que, les lycéens nous encourageant avec des hurlements qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus, alertèrent le comité de discipline. Les élèves de l'aile Nord me soutenant et les étudiants de l'aile Sud soutenant Sasuke, nous nous fîmes tous punir. Nous deux, leaders, car nous étions trempés (chemises blanches, jean noir je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts comme... les filles qui s'évanouissaient) et ceux qui ne nous avaient pas arrêté. Au final, je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie avec l'autre snob parce que nous attendions que nos vêtements soient secs. Nous étions assis tous deux sur l'unique lit de la salle, dos à dos. Je l'entendis éternuer, puis renifler discrètement. Quelle galère...<p>

Je ne sais combien de temps passa, mais l'ambiance ne paraissait plus aussi froide et tendue qu'avant. Elle semblait légère et même un petit peu réchauffée. En repensant à notre bataille, je pouffa. Même si ce gêneur de Sasuke était là je me laissa à cette sensation qui ne m'avait plus parcourue depuis quelques temps : je ris. Un rire franc s'éleva dans la pièce et toute tension disparue pour de bon. Je ne le vis pas mais je jurerais avoir "entendu" mon homonyme sourire. Bizarre mais c'est juste une impression, qui dura encore quelque temps avant que l'infirmière ne revienne. Elle nous donna des vêtements de sports en attendant et nous demanda de venir chercher nos vêtements en fin de journée avant de rentrer. Puis elle nous sermonna pour la forme car l'hiver était déjà là malgré le beau temps et que c'était une idée à attraper une bonne grippe ! Bah tant pis, je me suis bien amusé moi ! Je me demande ce qu'il en pense...  
>Je me retourna pour observer mon rival quand je vis un pan de jogging disparaître derrière la porte, il était parti. Mais qu'est ce que je croyais ? C'était évident qu'il ne serait pas plus gentil parce que nous avions vécu la même bataille... dans des camps opposés.<br>Je soupira, me revêtis puis m'en alla en saluant la gentille Dunimente. Elle me souria chaleureusement, comme tout Duniment qui se respecte, mais ne révélera rien de l'autre monde, telle est la règle suprême. Je serpenta les couloirs jusqu'à ma classe, m'excusa de mon retard et m'assis à ma place, au bord de la fenêtre. Puis un nouveau voyage commença, par delà les nuages.

* * *

><p>Je me demande pourquoi tout à fini comme ça... après tout il n'était qu'un Fanciment comme les autres. Je dois l'ignorer, ne lui montrer aucune forme d'intérêt, même de la colère. Malgré tout, c'était sympa cette bataille d'eau... Non Itachi ne serait pas très heureux de voir que je m'amuse à l'école ! Il faut que je me reprenne. Je traverse le couloir pour regagner ma salle de cours, m'expliquant sur la raison de mon retard et rejoignis Neji au fond. Je me posta à la fenêtre et observais de toute ma hauteur la cours et les classes inférieures.<p>

Soudain Neji, qui est une table derrière moi, me tapote l'épaule, me sortant de ma rêverie et me chuchota en me désignant une des classes de l'étage du dessous :

- Oh regarde, il nous fixe encore.

Je ne le vis pas tout de suite alors je chercha. Ne voyant toujours rien je lui demanda qui.

- Le blond du Nord.

J'observa attentivement chaque fenêtre de l'autre batiment lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. L'image que j'eu sur le moment était un ange incarné dans un jeune adolescent blond aux yeux azuréen, l'allure d'un chef mais cependant si seul... Nos regards se firent lourds et enfin tendre. Puis la magie se dissipa, transformant ce doux échange en fixation hautaine et pleine de défi. Jamais nous ne serons amis !

- Tu sais, il a dit qu'il m'aimait bien, et il paraît qu'il t'aime bien aussi.

M'avait chuchoté Neji. J'haussais un sourcil en lui répondant :

- Il m'aime bien en ami ?  
>- Non il t'aime bien genre <strong>BIEN<strong>.

Mon étonnement fut tel que je tomba à la renverse sous le regard incrédule de mon professeur et de mes camarades de classe. Encore une chose que le blond me paiera. 

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

Ook :voilà voilà...  
>Sasu : ah bah ENFIN !<br>Naru : on sait toujours pas si c'est NaruSasu ou SasuNaru...  
>Sasu : et les idées viennent aussi de J. ...<br>Naru : avec elles deux on va en baver...


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Ookami Kitsune

**Crédits : **ce ne sont pas mes personnages hélas !

**Couples : **NaruSasu SasuNaru

_Note : _Poussée par ma chère J. j'écris un chapitre de plus ! Pardonnez moi du retard et place à l'histoire !

**Chapitre 5 : Le vent de la porte orange**

Après ce bref échange, je me retourna et tomba nez à nez face à mon professeur principal qui avait déjà les cheveux gris, chose étrange même pour un Duniment. Son oeil droit caché par ses mèches le rendait aussi mystérieux que son masque qu'il portait jusqu'à l'arrête du nez. Avec un sourire qu'on voyait sous le tissu sombre, il m'ordonna d'aller au tableau pour résoudre une équation qui m'avait l'air d'un niveau supérieur auquel j'appartenais cependant je me levais avec lassitude et me dirigea vers le problème. Avec un soupir digne de Shikamaru Nara, l'un de mes camarades de classe, je pris lentement une craie blanche et essaya de décrypter la formule. Cette fois ci, Kakashi y était allé fort ! Il avait beau être un ami de mon tuteur et nous rendre visite souvent, je ne pouvais toujours pas le comprendre. Après avoir tenté plusieurs solutions j'étais arrivé à la conclusion, il fallait croire que c'était mon jour de chance. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois tandis que je remontais lentement les rangées de tables pour atteindre ma place tout au fond. Certains regards s'attardèrent sur ma nuque alors que mon regard voguait au gré des nuages.  
>Vivement la fin des cours, car ça commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Comme si elle répondait à mon appel, la sonnerie retentit et les élèves se ruèrent vers les couloirs. Quels sauvages... Je pris lestement mon sac, le porta nonchalamment à mon épaule et parti en quête de mon "chez moi". A peine étais-je arrivé au portail que je vis mon rival adossé contre le muret, me scrutant suspicieusement. Allons bon...<p>

- Que veux- tu encore ?  
>- Hn... Je voulais m'excuser.<br>- ... T'excuser ?

Je n'en revenais pas, le célèbre Leader voulait s'excuser ? De surcroît au second leader ? Le monde tournerait-il à l'envers ? Ne montrant mon désarrois, je souris avec triomphe tandis que mon interlocuteur me scrutait, ennuyé. Il s'éloigna lentement de son point d'appui et vint à ma rencontre, que voulait-il encore ?

- Ce midi... ma réaction a été exagérée...  
>- ... Mais encore ?<br>- Ne m'oblige pas à le redire...

Je ricana discrètement puis souris franchement, narquois. Il tiqua, vexé d'être vu si faible par son rival puis renifla avec dédain.

- Eh bien mon cher Naruto, j'accepte tes excuses.

Le dernier mot étant bien accentué je m'éloigna, triomphant. Sur le chemin du retour les arbres chantaient, leurs feuilles dans une danse mélancolique bruissaient au gré de la brise du soir. Mon regard se tourna vers le ciel aux couleurs chatoyantes, passant du rouge au mauve, puis du bleu foncé au bleu nuit. Même ce doux spectacle ne m'a pas plus ému plus que ses yeux azur... Je m'arrêta brusquement. Moi ? Etre ému par les yeux de mon rival ? Mais que m'arrivait-il... ?  
>Je repris ma route et laissa mes pensées s'égarer le long des trottoirs, dans la douce étreinte du vent sur mon cou, dans le pelage d'un magnifique siamois aux mêmes yeux perçant, bleus. Allons bon voilà que je divague encore.<br>Une chanson* me trotta doucement dans la tête, une musique douce teintée d'une tristesse lente mais poignante. Une parole en particulier me revint :

_"Don't leave me here alone."  
><em>  
>Je me stoppa une seconde fois, à ce rythme je ne risquais pas d'arriver de sitôt. Je me massa l'arrête du nez du pouce et de l'index droits, respira un bon coup et releva la tête, reprenant mon parcours quand soudain un cri strident effrayé retentit.<br>Je fus parcouru d'un frisson de terreur puis je piqua un sprint vers la seconde rue adjacente, bifurqua sur ma gauche et mes yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur : Naruto était en train de se faire agresser par un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années ce qui était irréel car aucun Duniment n'était sensé être présent en Len Fance sauf en cas de métier d'enseignant, soigneurs ou diplomate.  
>Le vieux voulait lui enlever sa chemise blanche qui faisait partie de son uniforme accompagnée d'un slim noir moulant son beau fessier... Mais qu'est ce que je racontais ! J'étais en train d'assister à une agression et j'étais sensé faire quoi ? Je savais pas ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé ! Mes genoux claquèrent, tout mon corps se mit a trembler et je tomba à genoux devant la scène des plus horribles qui se déroulait sous mes yeux : Naruto se démenait comme un beau diable, criant des injures et l'homme entreprit de lui faire un suçon dans le cou, sa peau translucide et ses cheveux gras me dégoûtaient, mais le pire c'était sans aucun doute ses yeux reptiliens...<br>Quelle horreur ! Mes mains s'agrippèrent confusément à mon visage devant mes yeux, ne cachant rien du triste spectacle. La pluie commença alors à tomber.  
>Ma honte était aussi grande que ma terreur à cet instant, des bribes de souvenirs sautèrent à mes yeux, superposant les deux scènes d'époques différentes.<br>La première étant mon rival se faisant déshabiller par cet horrible homme et la seconde celle de ma mère en train de se faire violer par... le même homme ? Les images se mélangeaient, me donnant le tournis, mes yeux me piquèrent, un liquide fluide s'écoulait sur mes joues... des gouttes de pluie ? Des larmes ? Oui, je pleurais... mon frère où était mon frère ?  
>C'est alors que je le vis, son regard embué de larmes tout comme le mien, il m'avait vu. Il écarquilla les yeux et la douleur s'installa dans son regard, puis la honte ainsi que de la peur. Ses yeux me criaient de fuir comme ils me demandaient de l'aide. Sa fierté n'était plus de mise, seule son humanité était là criante de désespoir. Pris de court je me releva avec peine mais fermement, posa mon sac avec hâte et fonça vers ce... monstre. Je le pris à revers et coinça mes avant bras sous ses aisselles et l'éloigna à reculons de mon ami qui s'affala comme un pantin désarticulé, hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais statufié par mon mouvement inconscient et lui hurla littéralement une question qui me tenait le coeur :<p>

- TU VAS BIEN ?

Il me regarda alors vraiment, comme s'il venait de m'apercevoir. Il essaya vainement de se relever sur les genoux et retomba, pris de spasmes par vagues. Je me plaça face à un mur et je fonça dedans, me fichant royalement de mes avant bras endoloris et avec l'aide de ma tête j'enfonça le corps de cet être ignoble dans le béton. Un bruit sourd et un craquement sinistre suivirent la manoeuvre. Je lâcha le corps inerte sans plus de cérémonie et empoigna la main du blond avant de courir vers mon sac, destination la maison !  
>La course se fit en dix bonnes minutes, nous sommes arrivés essoufflés, en larmes et avec une demie heure de retard. Mon frère se trouvait dans l'entrée, faisant les cent pas lorsque nous nous sommes effondrés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol, il comprit et nous emmena dans ma chambre. Il nous allongea sur mon lit double qui était le centre de la pièce, nous enleva nos vêtements trempés par la pluie battante et nous revêtit chacun d'un long t-shirt lui appartenant et d'un caleçon. Nos mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées depuis le début de la course sauf au moment où Itachi nous avait enlevé nos vêtements. Lorsqu'il nous coucha sous les couvertures sans un mot, nous nous sommes enlacés dans une étreinte désespérée, sa tête enfouie sur mon torse, la mienne dans ses cheveux d'or. Je respirais lentement son effluve, ne lâchant pour rien au monde ce si frêle petit ange.<br>Je me suis endormis ainsi, serrant mon rival de toujours dans mes bras, les larmes ruisselantes sur nos joues pâles de tristesse.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé dans un cocon chaud. Mes paupières mirent plusieurs minutes avant de s'ouvrir entièrement sur un petit blondinet égaré. Ses yeux océan me questionnaient sur le pourquoi du comment sans que je n'ai la moindre réponse qui pouvait le satisfaire. Je resserra tendrement notre étreinte avant de le relâcher brusquement, enfin conscient de notre position. Son regard est passé de l'étonnement à la compréhension, assis nous nous jaugeâmes durant de longues secondes. C'est alors que mon frère frappa doucement à la porte, entrouvrant légèrement avant de nous apercevoir. Il sourit tranquillement avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de lit, nous observant calmement. Naruto ne resta pas longtemps sans rien dire :

- Où suis-je ?

Sa voix était éraillée, prise d'une émotion sans précédent. Emu, mon frère lui répondit avec compassion qu'il était dans le manoir Uchiha. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux avant de se tourner vers moi, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage. Je n'osais dire mot quand Itachi me caressa doucement le bras avant de nous prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt, jetant un regard à mon réveil je remarquais enfin l'heure avancée : 13h30. Je demanda silencieusement à Naruto s'il comptait descendre avant qu'il ne me prenne doucement la main. De surprise je sursauta ce qui le fit hésiter, je lui repris alors fermement sa main et ne la lâcha plus.  
>Pas un mot ne fut prononcé cependant qu'est ce qu'on aurait pu nous dire ? Désolé ? Merci ? Je t'aim-... non pas ça. Mais cependant on communiquait notre chaleur par cet intermédiaire : le silence. Ces paroles non prononcées étaient explicites, puis d'un commun accord nous sommes descendus après s'être habillés, toujours accrochés, pour manger les pâtes carbonara faite par mon aîné. Ce fut au dessert, devant un crumble à la poire que je commença à parler :<p>

- Hier, lorsque je t'ai trouvé, l'homme que j'ai vu était un Duniment n'est ce pas ?

Il releva la tête, interdit. De la frayeur brillait dans son regard, il hésita avant de tout nous raconter avec un long et triste soupir :

- Hier, sur le chemin du retour je me suis fais accosté par cet homme que tu as vu, il disait s'appeler Orochimasu... Je n'en suis pas certain. Il m'a demandé si je faisais dans la prostitution... je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire alors il a entrepris une démonstration qui ne m'a pas plu puis lorsque tu nous as vu il voulait me déshabiller. Il me proposait de l'argent contre des relations sexuelles... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas... !

Pendant son récit, je jeta un coup d'oeil craintif à mon frère et je vis de la colère et de la frustration sur son visage. Je ne comprenais pas et essayais de réfléchir, qu'est ce que la prostitution et qui était ce "Orochimasu" ? Mon frère leva doucement la voix mais de l'animosité perçait dans ses paroles :

- Cet homme ne s'appelait pas plutôt... "Orochimaru" ?  
>- Sss... Si... !<br>- Quand à la prostitution, c'est un "métier" qui consiste à vendre son corps...

La haine ressortait comme une aura négative autour d'Itachi. Il se leva brusquement et nous mis en garde contre cet homme. Il partit alors en trombe dans son bureau nous priant de ne pas le déranger et qu'il avait prévenu l'école que nous irions pas en cours. Lorsque le silence se réinstalla, je lui pris doucement la main et lui murmura, chargé d'une haine envers cet homme qui n'était pas négligeable :

- Je suis là. Malgré nos différents je ne peux plus nier le fait qu'on soit aussi proche qu'on se... déteste ? Est ce qu'on peut toujours dire qu'on se hait Naruto ?  
>- ... Non, je... je t'ai toujours admiré toi et ton assurance sans faille...<p>

J'étais sur le... enfin vous voyez quoi ! Une confession pareille était incroyable... Puisque nous en étions aux révélations, je pris mon courage à deux mains, respira un grand coup et déclara aussi normalement que je le pouvais :

- Et ton sourire trop éblouissant me montrait à quel point tu étais libre et moi non...

Il me dévisagea avant de déclarer abruptement qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il me remercia et fonça chez lui. Son absence fit un vide dans la pièce et le cocon qui m'entourait jusque là s'est dissipé. Un poids énorme me fit courber le dos et je me mis à pleurer comme un enfant. J'avais beau effacer la présence de ces fichues larmes, elles revenaient en masse. C'est alors qu'Itachi entra dans la salle nerveux, me regarda d'un air grave et le poids sur mes épaules s'alourdit d'un coup :

- Orochimaru est un Duniment recherché pour viols, trafiques de drogues et meurtres, c'est le meurtrier de maman. Ton ami est en danger.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en de grandes soucoupes avant que je fonce vers la maison de mon rival, frappant vivement à sa porte d'un orange criard. Il m'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux bouffis et me voyant il referma aussi sec. Le vent de la porte orange. 

* * *

><p>*Taylor Swift feat The Civil wars - Safe and Sound<p>

Ook : Fiout ! Eh bien les amis il en a fallu du temps pour que je ponde ce malheureux chapitre ! (J. ne me tue pas...)  
>Sasu : Eh ben pour une fois qu'il y a du SasuNaru tu me fais pleurer et pleurer mon Naru s'est malin tient !<br>Naru : Sasu-chan...  
>Ook : Bon à la prochaine les amoureux !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Ookami Kitsune

**Crédits : **ce ne sont pas mes personnages hélas !

**Couples : **NaruSasu SasuNaru

_Note_ : Pour ma chère J. j'écris trois chapitres d'affilés car après une dure épreuve qu'elle a surmonté, je les lui avais promis.

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveau compagnon**

_"Ah ce Sasuke ! Qu'il m'énerve nom de dieu... il m'admire ? Lui qui peut compter sur l'amour de son frère ? Il dit que je suis libre ? Mais à quel prix ?"_

Des larmes de rage m'échappèrent, de honte comme de haine. Il me proposait de m'incruster dans cette douce famille alors que je risquais de ternir leur image avec mes problèmes, qu'ils reprennent donc leurs esprits ! J'étais le monstre de Konoha, car ainsi s'appelait ma ville, l'orphelin.

- Si tu es un monstre alors que suis-je ? ricana une voix rauque.

Je me retourna vivement et me trouva nez à nez avec... avec quoi d'ailleurs ? C'était une sorte de brouillard épais, opaque d'un rouge sang. Je m'essuyais hargneusement les yeux, fier et demanda suspicieux :

- Qui... êtes-vous ?

Un rire s'échappa du "nuage" et se modela peu à peu pour devenir compact et former une silhouette puis un corps humain. Bien bâtit, musclé et basané il était roux aux cheveux mi-longs tombant devant ses yeux rubis aiguisés. Il faisait aux alentours du mètre quatre vingt dix et était vêtu d'un t-shirt couleur sanguine aux inscriptions noires sur le devant, un renard à neuf queues dans le dos accompagné d'un slim noir qui soulignait son beau fes... mais qu'est ce que je racontais ? Un sourire hautain ornait son visage fin et soulignant ses canines d'un blanc pur, pointues et acérées. Cet homme semblait avoir dix neuf ans. Qu'était-ce donc ce brouillard ? Qui était cet étranger qui ressemblait bizarrement aux Duniments ? L'homme tanné riait franchement tandis que je me renfrognais. Quoi encore ?

- Petit, on m'appelait Démon à une époque puis Danubi, car je proviens du Danube suite à de nombreuses guerres sanglantes, mon essence s'est créée. Je suis le fils d'Istros le fleuve, qui lui même est l'un des trois mille fils de Téthys, déesse marine archaïque benjamine des Titanides et d'Océan le titan, tous deux fils et filles d'Ouranos et Gaïa.  
>Ensuite mon nom est devenu Kyubi car mon plus récent geôlier se nommait Kyo Soma. Je suis une divinité des plus craintes...<p>

Eh bien ! Lui il se prenait pas pour de la... bref. Divinité ? Démon ? Danube ? C'est où le Danube ? Geôlier ? Gné ?

- ... et ce nuage roux était mon essence dans sa forme la plus pure."

Alors là j'étais tombé sur le... bref. A croire que l'étranger lisait dans mes pensées car il venait de répondre à toutes mes questions ou presque... J'éclata franchement de rire tandis que son sourire s'effaçait en une moue dédaigneuse. Après m'être fichu de lui pendant dix bonnes minutes, je repris mon sérieux face à son regard sévère.

- Bon écoute coco je suis venu ici car c'est mon boulot. Alors je te laisse formuler un voeu, je ferais en sorte de l'exaucer et jusque là je resterais tes côtés. Content ?

Je risquais fort de me casser le coccyx à force de tomber brutalement, mon fess... touchant le sol avec violence de plus en plus souvent. Alors là, plus toqué tu meurs. Cependant je me releva hâtivement, reprenant contenance en réprimant un rire et lui demanda le plus honnêtement possible :

- Jusqu'où mon voeu peut-il être réalisé ? Y a-t-il une limite ? Des règles ? Qu'as-tu à gagner en contrepartie ?

Le sourire espiègle de Kyubi ne bougea pas, bien au contraire. Il s'adossa au mur du salon, près du canapé usé et me raconta la légende qui l'accompagnait.

- Tous les mille ans, un enfant né de la famille Namikaze obtient le pouvoir de contrôler le plus puissant des démons : le renard à neuf queues. La première fois que ce démon a été invoqué, c'était par le plus puissant membre de cette famille pour vaincre un autre esprit maléfique qui détruisait le monde. Les descendants ont conservé ce pouvoir unique. Il est dit que tous les millénaires le démon aiderait l'enfant qui descendait de ce guerrier blond aux yeux cobalt à réaliser sa quête.

- Mais... mais je m'appelle **Naruto Uzumaki **moi !

- Le nom de ton père est Minato Namikaze, ta mère étant de la lignée des Uzumaki, tu es le plus puissant des descendants né depuis l'ère du premier Namikaze.

- Ma mère aurait une lignée ?

- Oui, une lignée de magiciens, chamanes. Une des plus puissantes connues à ce jour.

Bon là, c'était vraiment invraisemblable. Il y avait un moment où il fallait s'arrêter, on peut rigoler cinq minutes... bon une petite heure je l'avoue mais le délire allait bien trop loin. Mais je ne sus comment réagir et je tomba comme une masse sur mon canapé, encore une fois. Trop de choses étaient arrivées presque simultanément, c'était trop. Trop pour le jeune adolescent que j'étais... brimé par tant d'autres, bien trop cruels pour moi seul. Je craqua. Des larmes de douleur et de solitude me gonfla le coeur avant de s'écouler par mes yeux azur. Je m'écroula comme une masse sur le côté, toujours dans le vieux canapé et me mit à tressaillir sous l'afflux de tristesse. Le démon ne savait plus comment réagir alors il s'assit au niveau de ma tête qu'il caressa doucement, surveillant presque tendrement mon passage dans le monde de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Après le claquement de la porte j'étais retourné chez moi le coeur lourd de questions : Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas écouté ? Pourquoi m'avait-il claqué sa porte ? Pourquoi ? En revenant à la maison, Itachi avait déserté la cuisine et était attablé à son bureau en pleine recherche. Il ne m'entendit pas monter lourdement les marches afin d'accéder à ma chambre et pleurer. Trop de choses s'étaient accumulées en si peu de temps que je n'eu pas le temps de retenir les litres de tristesse qui s'écoulait par mes orbes de nuit. Je me mis en position foetale et attendais patiemment que le sommeil gagne mon esprit perturbé. Les heures passaient et les sanglots se taisaient peu à peu dans un brouillard cotonneux.<p>

* * *

><p>Morphée prit donc ces deux adolescents troublés par une tristesse profonde ensemble, car même endormis ils demeuraient proches. Leur repos fut sans rêves et peu reposant, cependant ils avaient tous deux bien réfléchis à leur situation et décidèrent de bouger.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Naruto ne vint pas en cours. Je ne le vis ni dans le réfectoire, qui était son endroit favori, ni dans une quelconque salle de classe. Je demanda discrètement à Hinata Hyûga, qui était dans sa classe et la cousine de Neji s'il était présent et elle m'apprit qu'il était absent depuis la première heure. Mauvais tout ça...<p>

Après cette information, je monta vers la plate forme du bâtiment la plus proche du ciel : le toit. Je fouilla dans ma poche avant de trouver une boite de carton fin où se trouvait une trentaine de petites feuilles roulées. J'en pris une et l'alluma avec un briquet et souffla doucement, me calant contre un angle du grillage sur le rebord du mur assez bas et regarda la ville se mouvoir. Alors que le silence et la cigarette m'apaisait, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement agaçant. Je ne daigna pas tourner la tête et j'entendis des piaffements. Alors qu'un malabar allait crier d'un son strident un : SASUKEEEEE-KUN !, je la coupa dans son élan et avec ma cigarette entre l'index et le majeur gauche, la paume vers elle, le visage toujours vers l'extérieur je lui déclara calmement mais fermement :

- Stop it.

Elle cessa tout ricanement, tout trépignement et j'entendis un rire derrière la porte restée entrouverte. Je tourna à peine le regard vers la pauvre fille qui était rouge écrevisse. J'étais peut être cassant mais ça en valait la peine car sans ça elle m'aurait explosé les tympans. Je ramena ma clope à mon bec et la jeune adolescente s'offusqua d'un ton geignard :

- Saaasuuukeee c'est pas autorisé de fumer ici !

Je l'ignora avec superbe et retourna dans ma contemplation du monde de Len Fance, surtout celui Konoha. Toute cette population d'En Fanciment... elle me donnait le tournis. Tandis que l'exacerbant pot de colle continuait son discours sur la nocivité du tabac sur la santé et de l'infraction de la règle qui disait qu'on n'avait pas le droit de fumer en lieu public, je pensais à Naruto. Ce jeune garçon à l'attitude si volontaire mais au coeur si fermé... si fragile. Mon menton se posa sur la paume de ma main et je m'égara dans le bleu du ciel qui me rappelait son regard océan.

* * *

><p>Ook : Petit chapitre tout mignon, à bientôt !<br>Sasu : oh je fume ?  
>Naru : C'est pas bien de fumer !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune

**Crédits** : ce ne sont pas mes personnages et le répéter chaque chapitre ne fait qu'enfoncer le clou...

**Couples** : NaruSasu (pour le grand plaisir de J.)

_Note_ : Pour ma chère J. qui m'aide à trouver plein d'idées, dire que j'en n'avais jamais assez maintenant j'en ai trop...

**Chapitre 7 : Philémon et Baucis**

"Leur histoire nous a été dévoilée par Les _Métamorphoses_ d'**Ovide** :  
>Zeus et Hermès (Jupiter et Mercure), déguisés en mortels, « frappent à mille portes, demandant partout l'hospitalité ; et partout l'hospitalité leur est refusée. Une seule maison leur offre un asile ; c'était une cabane, humble assemblage de chaume et de roseaux. Là, Philémon et la pieuse Baucis, unis par un chaste hymen, ont vu s'écouler leurs plus beaux jours ; là, ils ont vieilli ensemble, supportant la pauvreté, et par leurs tendres soins, la rendant plus douce et plus légère. » La question de l'hospitalité des habitants est d'autant plus importante pour Zeus que celui-ci se doit de prendre sous sa protection tous les voyageurs cherchant logis, ainsi que les hôtes.<p>

Pour les récompenser de leur bon accueil, les dieux les épargnèrent lors d'un déluge, dont ils inondent la contrée (punissant ainsi ses habitants inhospitaliers), et changèrent leur cabane en temple. Philémon et Baucis émettent le souhait d'en être les gardiens et de ne pas être séparés dans la mort. Zeus les exauce : ils vivent ainsi dans le temple jusqu'à leur fin et mourant en même temps, ils sont changés en arbres entrelacés, Philémon en chêne et Baucis en tilleul. Ovide fait donc ici l'éloge du mode de vie simple et sans excès, préconisé par le régime de l'empereur Auguste."

Je soupirais lentement, mon visage calé dans la paume de ma main droite. Je regardais vaguement le professeur aux yeux ambres qui essayait tant bien que mal de nous expliquer la légende de Philémon et Baucis qui était, d'après Mme Kurenai, un mythe très peu connu mais qui resterait la plus belle histoire qu'elle ait connu. Après son émouvant discours sur l'amour et son infini lien, la cloche sonna. Je me leva sans précipitation, une lassitude que je ne me connaissais pas s'insinuait en moi depuis quelques temps. Elle a fait son apparition peu après la subite disparition de Naruto. Personne n'avait de ses nouvelles, j'ai tenté de demander avec beaucoup de retenue à quelques unes de mes camarades et chacune était tombée dans les pommes... Alors j'ai laissé tomber. J'ai appris que malgré sa popularité, il restait inconnu aux yeux de tous. Comme moi.  
>Le seul renseignement que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à me procurer, ce fut Neji qui me le donna : un nouvel élève avait fait son apparition dans l'aile gauche du lycée, il se nommerait Gaara no Subaku et il aurait des informations sur la santé de mon rival. D'après le Hyuga, il était en bonne voie pour devenir leader, d'une chevelure flamboyante et d'un teint cadavérique, le nouveau possédait un regard froid souligné de khôl. Il arborait un tatouage du caractère de l'amour sur son front... drôle de type. Je pris donc l'initiative de chercher ce rouquin et de lui demander de plus amples détails sur la condition de mon voisin. Quelle ironie, moi qui est plus proche que n'importe qui de cet imbécile blond doit demander de ses nouvelles à un inconnu... Quel monde !<p>

Je me dirigeais vers l'aile gauche de l'établissement quand je me fis bousculer par un jeune homme plus jeune que moi. Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur, c'est à dire de ses vingt centimètres de moins, et me cracha durement :

- Casse toi de là pauv' mec, on n'veut pas de toi ici !

Toutes les personnes présentes se sont statufiées, nous observant avec une attention gênante. De mon air Huchiesque, je le regarda à peine et lui dit lentement après un silence palpable :

- Que veux-tu** petit** ?

Ayant ponctué à son maximum le dernier mot, l'enfant s'empourpra avant de me dévisager haineusement. Il serra les poings avant d'essayer de me frapper, coup que j'évitais avec lassitude. Allons bon que se passait-il encore ? Je cala mes livres sous mon bras et avec l'autre agrippa son poignet d'un geste gracieux et lui retourna de façon à faire pression avec. Il geignit et me regarda encore une fois avec une aura négative. Que lui avais-je donc bien fais pour qu'il soit aussi répugné de me voir ?

- Je ne me répéterais pas.

Voyant son silence obstiné, j'accentuais ma prise jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure de rage, ne cédant pour aucune raison. Je lui aurais cassé le bras volontiers si le sort de Naruto ne me préoccupait pas tant. Ne voulant faire plus de grabuge, j'étais sur le point de le relâcher mais une silhouette se détacha du groupe de spectateurs.

- Lâche le, Uchiha.

Je le fis lentement et observa le nouveau venu. D'une allure fière mais blasée, il me contempla tout comme moi. Face à moi se tenait le chef de l'aile gauche, Gaara. Le jeune se leva avec honte, la mâchoire crispée. Il vint se poster à côté du rouquin et se tint le poignet. Il garda le regard baissé jusqu'à la fin de la conversation, s'excusant auprès de son aîné du bazar qu'il avait fait dans son couloir. Ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas et lui dit de s'en aller soigner son entorse. Le cadet le remercia avec une révérence un peu exagérée et s'en alla. Des murmures parcourus la foule et je demandais explicitement à mon homologue :

- Je suis venu pour te voir.

Il me regarda avec un rictus amusé malgré son attitude nonchalante et me demanda pourquoi. J'avalais difficilement et, malgré ma fierté, déclara posément :

- As-tu des nouvelles de Naruto ?

Un ange passa. Personne ne comprit ma question. Seule une poignée se demanda si cela avait rapport avec son absence. Quels imbéciles... Ils parlent d'idoles mais c'est parce que nous connaissons si bien la solitude que nous le sommes, quelle ironie. Après mon sarcasme intérieur, je vis Gaara me jauger. Il prit quelques instants avant de me répondre calmement que oui, il en avait. Les spectateurs s'agitèrent en se demandant pourquoi le leader de l'aile gauche avait des nouvelles de celui du Nord et surtout, pourquoi en parlaient-ils ? C'est alors que naquit une rumeur étrange aux abords douteux : il y aurait une clause secrète entre les trois grands solitaires de Konoha. On ne saura jamais d'où elle est partie ni qui l'a fait tourner mais elle s'est vraiment vite répandue.  
>Depuis des messes basses parcouraient leur chemin dans les couloirs, cela agaçaient fortement autant Sasuke que Gaara. Neji qui accompagnait son ami dans n'importe quelle situation lui tint alors l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Cependant son attention était accaparée par le roux car peu de temps avant, la même scène c'était produite sauf qu'il avait été à la place de son ami.<p>

_**Flash Back**_

__Alors que j'arpentais les couloirs clairs de notre lycée, je bifurquais à gauche et un homme me bouscula et se retrouva à terre. Il jura et au lieu de s'excuser il me lança un regard noir et plein de haine. Allons bon… Qu'est-ce que Sasuke avait encore fait ? Tandis que le jeune homme se relevait, il me menaça de son poing et me darda de m'en aller. Mais oui bien sûr mon petit, tu veux une prune aussi* ? De mon air supérieur je lui répondis calmement :

- Que veux-tu **petit** ?

A son regard courroucé je vis que je fis mouche car malgré son attitude rebelle, il n'en restait pas moins plus petit que moi d'une trentaine de centimètres. Pendant qu'il faisait les gros bras je vis une silhouette se mouvoir derrière mon enquiquineur mais je n'eus pas le temps de mieux détailler l'ombre qu'une douleur se fit au niveau de ma joue gauche. Alors que mon adversaire souriait je lui empoigna le col et le poussa contre un mur bien haut pour qu'il ne puisse plus toucher terre.

- Je ne me répéterais pas.

Il gardait son rictus moqueur mais je vis une lueur de peur s'immiscer derrière ses prunelles sombres. Alors que j'allais le relâcher, une voix rauque qui fit trembler tout mon être et retourner mes entrailles s'éleva :

- Lâche le Hyûga.

De surprise et mû par un sentiment étrange qui me faisait ressentir des papillons dans mon ventre, au creux de ma poitrine, je lâchais l'incontinent et me retourna pour voir deux orbes glacées me regarder avec amusement. Une secousse me fit tanguer et alors que je reprenais mes esprits, l'homme roux s'était avancé, les lèvres au creux de mon oreilles me chuchotant sensuellement :

- Serais-tu nerveux ?

Avec un sourire taquin il se retira, son sous-fifre sur ses pas. Mais que s'est-il donc passé ?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

__Sasuke vit Gaara s'avancer pour les emmener loin de son territoire, vers le toit de l'aile Droite n'ayant pas de leader qui était une zone neutre. Tandis que le vent soufflait doucement, les deux bruns firent face au nouveau. Il mit une main sur sa taille d'un air nonchalant et déclara doucement :

- Naruto est parti. Il ne reviendra pas.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter… Comme suspendu dans l'air. Je tomba les deux genoux au sol et regardais intensément mon homologue, désemparé. Neji qui ne m'avait jamais vu que fort ne sut que faire. Il me regarda avec une compassion que je ne lui connaissais pas et il n'osa pas me toucher de peur de me briser. J'avais l'air si fragile que le brun n'osa prononcer un seul mot.

* * *

><p>* Oui c'est une expression ridicule mais chacun sa façon de parler !<p>

Alors, pourquoi le jeune en veut à Neji et Sasuke ? Où est passé Naruto ? Haha, beaucoup de suspens pour rien vous m'en voyez navrée mais j'ai pas beaucoup de courage... A la prochaine !

Naru : Je suis dans ton lit Sa. Su. Ke !  
>Sasu : Je vais me coucher moi bye Ooka !<br>Ooka : Ben voyons...


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune

**Crédits** : ce ne sont pas mes personnages quel dommage

_Couples_ : NaruSasu (pour le grand plaisir de J.)

_Note_ : Pour ma chère J. L'attente de ces 9 mois a dû vous paraître long.. pardonnez moi et bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 8 : Découverte et décision**

Gaara eu le bon réflexe en un temps record et m'emmena à l'infirmerie en déclarant à la foule que le spectacle était terminé. Il m'allongea sur un des lits afin de me laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Bon sang, Naruto était parti. Où ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Il ne reviendra pas mais pourquoi ? Mes idées s'embrouillèrent et afin d'éviter une migraine qui commençait à pointer son nez, je questionna le roux du regard. Assis sur une chaise près de moi, il m'observait avec un intérêt vif, serait-ce une pointe d'amusement que je vois dans son regard ?

- Naruto est mon ami depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés à l'orphelinat. Notre relation n'a pas tout de suite été celle de maintenant, nous nous haïssions mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me voir tout comme toi, sa tristesse s'exprimant sur ses joues, m'implorant mon aide. Il me demanda pourquoi sa vie était si horrible, si misérable, il me questionna sur ma vie et sur mon passé également et de notre solitude commune nous sommes devenus des amis, des frères par la suite. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes toujours tout dit. Et alors que j'entrais dans cette école afin d'être à ses côtés il m'a annoncé qu'il comptait partir faire un long voyage, sans retour possible. Qu'il devait accomplir quelque chose.

Sasuke ayant écouté sa tirade, ne comprit rien de plus mise à part que le roux était comme lui, et de ce fait comme Naruto. Trois solitaires populaires qui ne demandent qu'un entourage composé de gens qui leur sont chers...  
>Il prit alors l'initiative de se mettre en position assise et de répliquer afin de mettre au point certaines questions :<p>

- Naruto t'a déclaré tout cela quand ? Où ? Et pourquoi le petit brun en a après Neji et moi ?  
>- Il me l'a dit il y a une semaine, on était devant sa rue, il était habillé de façon à ne pas être gêné par ses mouvements, je m'en souviens car d'habitude il ne porte que des ensembles oranges criards tandis que là il portant un jogging noir et un marcel noir. Et le petit comme tu dis est l'un de mes amis, il s'appelle Konohamaru et c'est un supporter de Naruto. Il a suivit la bataille d'eau dans la cantine et donc il était en rogne après toi, quant à Neji je pense qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.<br>- Quel gamin... Bon il faut retrouver Naruto. Tout seul dans la nature sans ramens je doute qu'il ne fasse long feu.

Gaara sourit face à la réplique de son homonyme cependant il se souvenait que son ami parti était accompagné d'un vieux Fanciment voir d'un Duniment, ce qui semble impossible vu que seuls les professeurs, les personnes ayant un métier en relation avec la santé, l'éducation et la distribution de nourriture sont des Duniments. Impossible pour les autres de faire des trajets entre nos deux mondes. Il fit par de ce détail à Sasuke sans pour autant lui parler de ses doutes vis à vis de cette personne.

* * *

><p><em>"Dans le monde de Len Fance, seuls les Duniments ayant pour métier dans le domaine de l'enseignement, de la santé ou de la distribution de la nourriture peuvent rester et faire des allers et retour entre les deux mondes. En cas contraire, le Duniment ayant faire une traversée interspatiale se verra affubler d'un blâme. En cas de récidive, le Duniment sera tué.<em>

_Lavé Rité, Acte II paragraphe 1."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Une fois remis de ces émotions, le brun ne sembla pas sûr de lui. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient vu dans un état casi pitoyable, tout ça pour le blond. Encore une chose qu'il me paiera. Sasuke eu un sourire triste face à la bêtise de sa pensée, pour lui faire payer il faudrait déjà le retrouver. Il se leva et annonça à Gaara qu'il rentrait chez lui et allait visiter l'appartement de leur ami.<p>

- Tout d'abord nous allons en cours, il nous reste qu'une heure.

Le roux fit mine d'aller ouvrir la porte quand la voix de son rival s'éleva :

- Attends, je me reprends dans le bain avant!

Un ange passa, il avait bien entendu ? Normalement ce n'était pas plutôt "attends je me remets dans le bain" ? Et puis.. un Uchiha dire ça, c'est quelque peu déconcertant à un tel point qu'il s'immobilisa avant d'essayer de se retenir de pouffer, en vain. Il eu un vrai fou rire digne de ceux du blond, le brun ne comprit pas trop ce qui le fit tant rigoler cependant il se trouva ravi. Il s'était fait un ami.

De son côté, Naruto était en route à travers la forêt. Alors qu'il avait traverser la ville de Konoha, il avait entreprit de passer par le désert de Suna afin de trouver le mont Fuji* et de dépasser les frontières afin de trouver son but.

**Flash back**

Il se réveilla, fatigué mais déterminé. Il décida de formuler son voeu auprès de Kyubi, son nouveau compagnon :

- Je désire que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie afin de pouvoir tuer Orochimaru.

Le sourire carnassier de l'animal le fit frissonner jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nouvel ami lui répondre par télépathie :

- Soit. Je connais cet homme, il est connu depuis des millénaires. Il en a fait des carnages, lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre. Ce fut celui qui fit le plus de morts, autant dans son équipe que dans celles des ennemis.  
>- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ?<br>- Il se trouve qu'il manipule la magie noire, la magie de la pierre philosophale. Il s'est donné le moyen de se rendre éternel.  
>- Quelle ordure... Il a tenté de me convertir à la "prostitution" dont je viens de connaître la signification.<br>- Hmm.. en effet il mérite la potence.

Voyant que son partenaire se moquait de lui, Naruto se mit à bouder. Cela fit naître l'hilarité de Kyûbi, puis il annonça leur départ imminent car Naruto atteignait bientôt ses dix sept ans. Ils ne leur laissaient que trois ans avant la traversée et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le suivre dans l'autre monde, dans le doute valait donc mieux partir au plus vite.  
>Le petit s'habilla tout de noir et commença son sac. Un doute subsistait par rapport à ce voyage : il ne s'était pas réconcilié avec Sasuke, il ne l'avait pas remercié et... Il fut coupé dans ses pensées alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'osa pas ouvrir, de peur de tomber nez à nez avec son cher rival car il avait peur malgré tout, qu'il soit en colère contre lui. Il entendit la personne partir et à travers la fenêtre il vit des cheveux de braises s'éloigner. Pris par surprise, il s'élança dehors à la poursuite de son invité suivit de Kyûbi. Arrivé au bout de la rue il hurla le prénom de son ami, son frère : Gaara. Ledit frère se retourna, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Il regarda le jeune homme qu'il était venu voir avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras.<p>

Cela avait été dur de le retrouver depuis que Naruto avait été adopté par Iruka lors de ses 8 ans mais après plusieurs recherches acharnées il a enfin trouvé une piste qui le mena jusqu'à son appartement. Personne ne lui répondit, alors il s'en alla plus déçu que jamais jusqu'à ce que son nom retentisse dans la rue. Qu'il était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son frère tant aimé. Il s'éloigna et le regarda, il avait bien grandis depuis leur petite enfance! Il lui déclara comme bonjour un "je vais être transféré dans ton école mon petit frère". Et pour Naruto, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de son départ imminent.

Il lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Gaara s'est retenu de justesse afin de ne pas aller chercher sur le champs ledit Orochimaru pour lui exploser sa figure cependant il était attristé du départ de son ami à peine retrouvé. Naruto s'en excusa, il lui promit de revenir le voir un jour mais il n'en était pas si sûr, justement, de revenir. Le plus grand l'embrassa sur le front puis s'éloigna penaud. Le plus petit ne put que le regarder avant de revenir à sa valise et à son projet de vengeance. Tout était bouclé, alors qu'il se retournait pour fermé la porte de son appartement il observa de biais la maison de Sasuke. Une pointe de regret immergea de son coeur, qu'il ignora. Il partit dans plus de sentiments et commença son voyage. Son premier point de passage : le Mont Fûji, le dernier repère dont se souvenait Kyûbi se trouvait là bas, au sommet de la montagne.

**Fin flash back**

Après avoir marché une semaine entière à travers le désert, il venait d'arriver au pied de la montagne. Il était fatigué, cependant il commença son ascension vers le sommet. Elle était lente et sinueuse, la pente parfois abrupte ou alors plate. Les éboulements étaient fréquents, il ne devait donc pas s'attarder pour quelconque pause. Même de nuit, il devait être sur ces gardes, il avait l'impression de suivre un entraînement intensif, comme celui d'un ninja. Dormir en semi conscience, se dépêcher, se venger.. On croirait un mauvais feuilleton. Alors qu'il posa son campement pour la nuit, une parole de chanson lui revint en tête le rendant nostalgique :

_"Au fond, je crois que la Terre est ronde pour une bonne raison. Après avoir fait le tour du monde, tout ce qu'on veut c'est être à la maison." (Orelsan)_

*se situe au Japon

* * *

><p>Ooka : oh la la j'en ai mis du temps quand même..<p>

J. : T'as pas gérer!  
>Ooka : Pardon J...<br>Naru : oh bordel on dirait que j'vais faire du sport moi dans cette fic  
>Sasu : Comment ça j'suis un petit être fragile ?!<br>Ooka : du calme..


End file.
